kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Kenzaki
is the main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become . He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity. In episode 30 and 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, Takayuki Tsubaki (椿 隆之 Tsubaki Takayuki) reprises his role as Kazuma Kenzaki and again, in a voice-only role in Movie Taisen 2010. Fictional character biography TV Series At the age of 11, Kenzaki was orphaned when his family died in a freak fire accident. The powerlessness he felt would forever serve as the motivation to try and protect the defenseless, subsequently leading to being scouted by the B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment (otherwise known as '''B.O.A.R.D.). Because of his intelligence and exceptional survival instincts, he would eventually be promoted to field operative and the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Kenzaki displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Kenzaki would be partnered with fellow BOARD Rider and senior operative Sakuya Tachibana on assignment to hunt down three Undead over the next two months. Eveuntually sealing the Bat Undead, Kenzaki meets a web-journalist named Kotarō Shirai, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Kenzaki carelessly changing back from his transformation. To lessen the risk of exposure (and to find a place to board after losing his apartment for delinquent payments), Kenzaki made a deal with Kotarō: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Kotarō would provide him a place to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Tachibana's desertion and Karasuma--BOARD's president--no where to be found, Kenzaki and Shiori, one of BOARD's surviving staffers, set-up a new base of operations in Kotarō's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead raid on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Kenzaki, Hirose, and Kotarō successful began track and sealing any active Undead in the area. But eventually Kenzaki redirects his focus on tracking down the rogue Tachibana, leading to an encounter with Chalice--an entity with similar abilties to his Rider System. Kenzaki was later adbucted by men working for a man named Isaka (the man behind Tachibana's strange behavior) who intended to used him in human/Undead fusion analysis. Engaging the Trilobite Undead, his Kenzaki's fusion rate were stable until seeing Hajime among his captors triggered increased fusion before Chalice gets involved as well before Garren provides backup. After that Kenzaki learns that Hajime is the Joker Undead, confronting him before they fight until the Zebra Undead start his attack. Though he knew that Chalice was an Undead operating under the alias "Hajime Aikawa", Kenzaki started to believe that there's some good in Hajime and that he's not the monster he originally thought him to be. However, once Griffa Undead was sealed, Hajime begins to lose control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating an army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kamen Rider Blade is the only one to combat him head on, both equal in power, intent on saving the Earth and Hajime from himself. In the series ending, Kenzaki sacrificed his humanity in order to save Hajime, thus becoming the Navy Joker. Hajime is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise and stays with the Kurihara family for the rest of his life; but still remembers what Kenzaki has done for him; for if he and Kenzaki cross paths, fate will step in and force them to fight. Missing Ace In the movie Missing Ace, however, he was forced to seal Hajime as the Joker Undead, effectively ending the Battle Royale. Four years after, he became a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Blade after Leangle resealed his Category Ace. He asked Leangle to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Amane from the AlbiRoaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Hajime to be sacrificed instead. Once more he was forced to seal Hajime to weaken Jashin 14, then killed it and the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Dekarangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Undead shows up and ends up defeating them, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chalice, Kamen Rider Leangle & Akaranger arrive to assist the Dekarangers. Kamen Rider Decade About 5 years later (after the series ending), Kazuma shows up in the World of the Rider War in Kamen Rider Decade pointing out that their real enemy isn't Dai-Shocker, appearing just before his equivalent, Kazuma Kendate and the iteration of the World of Blade was destroyed by Apollo Geist's merging of the Rider Worlds. He also has become able to transform into King Form automatically, using only the Blay Buckle and Change Beetle Rouse Card. His transformation screen turns from blue to gold, further emphasising that he is able to assume King Form automatically and the screen comes to him now similar to the "Open Up!" feature rather than Kenzaki running into it. In Decade: Final Chapter in his regular Ace Form he teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki to destroy Decade now in Violent Emotion's Form but Decade turns the tables on them by turning Kenzaki into Blade Blade to destroy Ryuki and later destroys him with his Final Attack Ride resulting in both Riders being turned into cards. He is later revived after Decade is voluntarily destroyed. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Blade appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, fighting against Undead that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. *Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Blade is confirmed to be Kazuma Kenzaki by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Forms He mostly assume as Kamen Rider Blade. As Blade, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Blay Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. In final episode of Kamen Rider Blade, he mutated into Navy Joker to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Hajime. This form was never shown. - Jack= *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Blade's natural combat capacities. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blay Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blay Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. - King= *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated and is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Blade's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Kazuma Kenzaki. Initial specs intended only for the Blade Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Kenzaki's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters and exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part, was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. - Navy Joker= Navy Joker is a mutation resulted from excessive usage of Category ♠'s King Form. During the final episodes, he began using King form excessively to the extent that he would use King form right from the start of a fight to ward off mere Darkroaches, even though it puts a huge strain on his body. It was revealed in the final episode that he did so as to lead the Battle Fight into a stalemate, by discarding his humanity and transforming himself into the Navy Joker permanently, so to allow Hajime to live as a human and saving the world at the same time. Even though he mutated into Navy Joker, this form was never shown in the series' finale. But this form had appeared in S.I.C. Hero Saga. - Final Form Ride= In Movie War 2010, Blade and Ryuki start an ambush and attack Decade but he turns the tables by used the Final FormRide card that transforms Blade Ace Form into the Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo), a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer and kills Ryuki before Decade finishes Blade with using his Final Attack Ride Card. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge (ディケイドエッジ Dikeido Ejji) where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend used the Blade Blade, Diend can perform Diend Edge (ディエンドエッジ Diendo Ejji), which is the same as the Decade Edge. }} Gear & Accessories Blay Buckle: Designated "Rider System 02", this transformation device was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a means to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead & human DNA. The Blay Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card and harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. More often than not, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Blay Rouzer: AP Cache: 5000AP; 7400AP (after initiating Jack Form) Blade’s primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Blay Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features and functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded. Rouse Absorber A special accessory developed by Kei Karasuma to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System and specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle", ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" and ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus" Rouse Cards and is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouse Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form; spade-Caucasus plaque for King Form). Though the Rouse Absorber is dubbed King Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. King Rouzer AP Cache: 9600AP (Or maybe more) The King Rouzer is the signature armament of Blade in King Form. Modeled after the broadsword, the King Rouzer is Blade's most powerful Rouzer weapon given its size and weight. That aside, the King Rouzer functions as most Rouzer weapons, although its AP Cache has been given a much larger expansion. Where as Rouze Cards were roused by scanning the cards through the system, the King Rouzer does it differently by having up to five Cards be inserted into the slot where the blade of the Rouzer meets the grip. Blue Spader *Length: 2070mm *Width: 810mm *Height: 1410mm *Top speed: 340km/h The Blue Spader is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Kamen Rider Blade's Rider System. The Blue Spader is fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspect of its performance with different performance modes. Performance Modes Thunder Spader *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Costs': 1200AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠6: "Thunder Deer" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader generates a potent electrical field which properly fends against incoming assault. Mach Spader *'Cards Required': Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Costs': 1600AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠9: "Mach Jaguar" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader overall speed is increased by phasing into an accelerated time-plane. Rouse Cards: Spade Suit Rouse Combos 'Ace/Jack Form Combos:' (Jack) Lightning Blast *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Blade to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Blade to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) *'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, so this combo's abilities remain unknown, but considering the sheer amount of the AP this combo costs, it is possibly a last-resort attack, as it would nearly completely drain Blade's AP Cache in Ace form, with a mere 200 AP left. 'King Form Combos:' Royal Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) *'AP Cost': 11200 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Blade's strongest and most used combo; Once activated, the effects of this Rouse Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. It can be used as a laser blast from the King Rouzer or as a super-charged slash Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 8000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouse Combo summons the Blay Rouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Card *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouse Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Straight *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Blade's Rider Kick in King form. However, this is sadly never seen within the series, due to how the other Riders of the Blade series are. Full House *'Cards Required': Any 3 same number cards + 2 other same number cards *'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouse Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. Picture Gallery (Blade's Arsenals) Rouze Absorber.png|Rouze Absorber default mode Jack Absorber.png|Rouze Absorber with Eagle Plaque King Absorber.png|Rouze Absorber with Caucasus Plaque Blade-ar-bluespader.jpg|Blue Spader Blade-ar-blayrouzer.jpg|Blay Rouzer Blade-ar-kingrouzer.jpg|King Rouzer Picture Gallery (Blade's Form) Blade-BladeAce.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Ace Form Blade-BladeJack.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Jack Form Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - King Form Trivia *The name "Blade" is a pun on the Minor Arcana version of the Spade cards: The Suit of Swords. *Blade is the first primary rider and the second rider to be in blue colored suit in basic (not by changing form). The first is Knight. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Undeads Category:Protagonist Category:Slasher Rider Category:Slasher Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Blue Rider Category:Card Rider